Two of the Lucky Ones
by Doragoon
Summary: Rachel is convinced to end these meetings with Nigel. Nigel is vehement to make her believe this could work.


_Rated T_

_Get ready for the real mushy stuff. I mean literally, when you get done reading this, you won't be able to taste sugar for a week, it's that sweet. Zombieland is the shit, but that slow dance reminded me of these two. Enjoy without rotting your teeth in._

_Disclaimer:__Codename KND is owned by Tom Warburton and Two of the Lucky Ones is owned by the Droge and Summber's Blend, love dis song._

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, Nigel. God, I mean, it hurts everyday just knowing that your out there, but I can't come with you. I can't keep hurting this way."

Nigel stared at Rachel, her long sun-bright hair glistening, even in the electric light and all he could wonder was why?

~A~

Three years. This had been going on for three years, him in the GTND. He had been 11 when they came to pick him and when asked to, he accepted to responsibility of keeping his childhood memory…forever.

He had been ecstatic he would be able to remember it all, even his friends, but then he realized his friends may not remember him.

He worked his big butt off, making sure that the kids, that were surprisingly in the same humanly form of those on Earth, were kept safe from the adult inhabitants of their world. So he was surprised that for one day, he would be able to visit Earth to see anyone of his choice, excluding his family to keep the secret from non-operatives. So he chose Rachel. Apparently, the TND Act of 2008 had come into effect after his departure. If you showed that no matter what, you would forever be loyal to kiddom, then you got to not only keep fighting, but keep all your memories. She was one of those loyal, so much so, she was still Soopreme Leadah.

It was she who had been told first that Nigel would be going to the GKND, herself only. She accepted that they needed him out there more than here.

The moment they left her in her office after the agreement, though, she broke down. She was going to lose not just one of her best operatives, but one of her best friends. She only then realized she needed him and wanted to at least tell him so. She was so determined; she was willing to allow the escape of the cake as an excuse to make Nigel stay where she could find him, when they decided to pick him up, and send her lovable, yet egotistical brother with his team for the retrieval of the cake instead.

She was just getting done with her paperwork and built her confidence up so she could confess, but when she got wind that he had gone against her orders, she threw an anguished fit. She didn't know where he was, so she couldn't very well find him. She would be alone without her bald workaholic.

The first time he visited her, she slapped the shit out of him. Nigel had never had a bigger red spot on his cheek than he did right then. He was even more confounded when he found himself on the floor, leaning against his arms, with Rachel draped over him, weeping. He hugged her as she cried into his chest. There was no need to look strong anymore; her Nigel was holding her in his arms. That and there was no operatives during New Years, except for her. She felt safe and when she looked up to him with teary eyes, she had given him their first kiss together, one that many more would follow.

~A~

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

"Nigel, I wait for you 364 days out of the year only to have to wait another 364 until you come back. This is worse than Christmas, because the difference in Christmas is that I know that it will come. What if you don't?"

"Rachel, I will never stop coming. You have to trust that I will always come back."

"HOW? How can I be certain that some alien adult doesn't get the best of you?"

"I was one of your best operatives, right?"

"That was when you had a team backing you up, so even f you were on the ground, someone would always be there to knock the baddies off. You don't have that anymore."

Nigel sighed and took the shivering Rachel into his chest.

"Rachel, how long have you known me?"

"Since you turned 4…"

"When have you seen me ever lose my cool?"

"Well, there was that time when you were afraid adults were going to attack your Treehouse while you slept. You freaked when your swim trunks floated away. Don't get me started when that skunk came back with Numbuh 2 and 3."

"Alright, alright, Miss Comedy, when have I lost my cool during battle?"

"Let's see. Which villain do you want, Mr. Boss or Father?"

"Rachel, how do you even know what happens on my missions?"

"Nigel, just because you left out some details, doesn't mean I wasn't watching you, alright? I love you and I don't want to see you getting hurt. Not knowing if you are makes me worry more."

Nigel felt his heart crack. She needed reassurance, but how...?

He heard beautiful country music from the radio in Rachel's office.

_Standing on a hill, staring at a mountain_

Yep, this was it. Their love being the hill they stood on to keep them ground from losing it, the mountain being the time they had to spend away from each other, something he hoped they could cross.

_Swallows dive and turn, tryin' to catch what we can't see;  
Sure ain't the first time; hope it ain't the last time_

He really didn't want this to be the last time he got to see Rachel. He slipped his over to where the speakers could be turned up.

_When all the work is done, by the light of a setting sun;  
We see what we've become - two of the lucky ones._

"Hear that, Rachel? Two of the Lucky Ones."

_The wind is gonna blow, trees are gonna sway in kind;_  
_And babe, I know you know... they don't have to try;_  
_Sure ain't the first time; hope it ain't the last time_

"Please don't make me go. I love you too much to just give up."

He was hugging her tight to his chest. He didn't her to leave him. Rachel cried a bit more.

_When all the work is done, by the light of a setting sun;  
We see what we've become - two of the lucky ones._

"We work all day and night, to save these polluted worlds. Shouldn't we get what we want for once?"

"But that's selfish."

"We can be selfish, at least for this."

_For the very first time, there's no words to be found;_  
_Opened up our eyes, there was love all around –_

"What more can I say? We both love each other very much, why make it harder?"

Rachel hesitated, but when he was about to pull away, she grabbed onto him and nodded vigorously. They sung together.

_"When all the work is done, by the light of a setting sun;_  
_We see what we've become - two of the lucky ones."_

"Don't you see, Rachel? We are two of the lucky ones. Think of all those GKND and GTND operatives that know there is someone else waiting for them, just for one day to do just this. Hold their loved ones and know it won't be the last time to see each other."

_Standing on a hill, staring at a mountain..._

She nodded and kissed him, the passion in her overflowing with Nigel's. He was right; they could get through this perfectly. They slid down to the floor and separated glimpsing the sun cross the other side of the Earth.

She chuckled. He arched his brow in confusion.

"That was more than sappy, Nigel."

Nigel blushed and turned his head from her. She laughed into his chest. He smiled into her golden hair, his heart increasing at the sound of her lovely laugh.

"Well, at the risk of sounding even sappier, this is pretty much the only thing I could really want in the world, my fair-haired beauty."

"Nigel…Why did I even think stopping this was ever a good idea."

"Ehh, I have no idea. Maybe you should lay off to much coffee."

"Oh, shut up, you."

They chuckled and giggled into another heated kiss.

~A~

Rachel watched as he stepped into the ship. She laid her head down on her crossed arms atop the banister. He turned to look at her in the rather compact ship and smiled, waving. She waved back and blew a kiss to him. He jetted out into space and she waited until she was sure she couldn't see the booster any longer. She turned and saw Numbuh 5 standing at the doorway, Nigel's glasses shining off the top of her red hat. Just like always after he came and went.

"Abby thinks you could use a cup of good ol' hot chocolate."

"With cinnamon sugar?"

"Just the way you like it, baby."

Rachel leaned into the French girl's body.

"Sides, we may want to hurry. Hoags likes to add to more than needed packets to the milk. Tell you, that boy is goin' turn to hot chocolate if he keeps this up."

Rachel giggled at Abby, knowing that she would be able to get through the other 364 days without him once more.

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**

**Till next time, Doragoon/Animaster out.**


End file.
